Watashino Atarashii Famiglia
by Shiroranzuki
Summary: My New Family. 5 year old Tsuna's parents were murdered one day. Finding (the hopeless and powerless) Tsuna who was the only survivor in the Sawada household, Giotto decided to adopt him. Parent(s)!Vongola 1st Generation guardians and Child!Tsuna. Family fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Shiroranzuki: I was having the feel of creating another story. So I decided to create this story! I do love Parental!Vongola 1st Guardians and Child!Tsuna~ xD So family fluff will be everywhere until I think of a plot or something... And if you guys want (Children)Vongola 10th guardians to be in this story, than tell me in the comments! I do not want to put in too many characters inside as it would be hard to control(sort of) all the characters... XD Anyway, Giotto, can you do the summary~?

Giotto: Hai~! Shiroranzuki does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *smiles brightly*

Shiroranzuki: *nosebleed*

* * *

There's only one thing to describe 5 year old Tsuna's life - Wonderful. Even though Tsuna's father, Sawada Iemitsu would rarely come home due to some 'important' jobs, he would tell stories of his 'adventures' to him and Tsuna would listened him with awe. He also have his mother, Nana. Nana is a good cook, and it's strange how she isn't a chef yet. I bet she would get a lot of prizes for her dishes.

Oh wait, we are kind of out of topic, so let's continue with whatever I was saying.

When Iemitsu comes home, Tsuna would run to him and give him a hug that is filled with love. And of course Iemitsu would do the same. And they would have a feast. A big one. A delicious one. A feast that I bet you would want to have in your life.

Oh well.

But Tsuna's happy life shattered one day when a group of mafioso, Iemitsu called the group of people that, suddenly attacked the Sawada household.

"Tsuna, I want you to stay here, okay? Do not, I repeat, Do NOT go out or peek and just stay here. And if possible, cover your ears." Nana hurriedly said as she hid Tsuna in a cupboard that is so small but Tsuna managed to fit in, unexpectedly.

Tsuna nodded, looking confused. "Mama, will you and Papa come back?" He asked.

"..." Nana didn't say anything as she smiled sadly. "I, no, we will try."

The innocent Tsuna doesnt know what was happening back then, but he did what he was instructed to do when Nana closed the cupboard doors(?).

And after a few minutes, he heard gun shots and screams.

* * *

At that surprising same time, Vongola Primo, Giotto, screamed in frustration. "Whoever created paper, I will find you and kill you." He darkly said.

G, who was in Giotto's room and was sort of encouraging him to finish his paperwork, sweatdropped. "You only have 5 more stacks of paper to sign..." He said as he tried to 'motivate' his boss.

"'ONLY'?!" Giotto cried animatedly. "YOU COULD HAVE HELP AND NOT JUST STAND THERE AND LOOK AT ME SIGNING THIS S-S-SHEETY PAPERS!"

G sweatdropped again when he heard his boss's choices of word. He was about to reply when someone slammed open HARD on Giotto's door, causing Giotto's remaining 5 stack of papers to fly away and his room was now messed up. "GIOTTO! WE EXTREMELY HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"OI! DON'T SLAM OPEN THE DOOR! IT WOULD BE YOUR 68th TIME BREAKING PRIMO's DOORS IF YOU BREAK THIS ONE!" G yelled at the person who entered the door, who was the priest, Knuckle.

"M-M-My papers..." Giotto whimpered before regaining his composure and grinned widely at Knuckle. "Thank you, Knuckle, I owe you one."

Knuckle stared at Giotto in confusion and G mentally facepalmed. "So, what is it this time?" G asked.

"OH! ALAUDE EXTREMELY TOLD ME THAT SAWADA IEMITSU's HOUSE WAS EXTREMELY ATTACKED!" Knuckle enthusiastically replied.

Giotto would either do a facepalm or he would sweatdrop if the situation isn't that bad. "WHAT?! His house was attacked?!" Giotto yelled.

"YUP! ALAUDE EXTREMELY TOLD ME TO EXTREMELY TELL YOU GUYS TO EXTREMELY GO TO THE SAWADA HOUSEHOLD AND EXTREMELY CHECK OR MAYBE EXTREMELY SAVE HIS EXTREME FAMILY!" Knuckle said.

"Idiot! Why didn't you say earlier?!" G yelled. "Primo?"

"Let's hurry. We need to help them in any way we can." Giotto said seriously as he swiftly (and coolly) leave the room, G and Knuckle followed.

* * *

"This is a mess." The rain guardian, Asari, said when Primo and his guardians reached their destination.

Windows were shattered, door(s?) were broken, and worst of all - blood was everywhere.

"Nufufufu~ That man still owe me something BIG. He better not die... Yet." Daemon eerily said.

The guardians (excluding Alaude) sweatdropped.

"A-Anyway... Let's enter the household. Daemon, can you check whether is there any survivors in the house?" Giotto said. Daemon nodded and he disappeared as Giotto went in the Sawada household, his guardians following behind.

Lampo was behind Giotto and his eyes widen when he saw a dead woman on the floor. "G-G-G-GIOTTO! A-A DEAD WOMAN!" He yelled.

"She must be Iemitsu's wife, Nana." G said, remembering Iemitsu babbling about how beautiful his wife was.

Alaude, who hated crowding, walked around the household and held an investigate on his own. He stiffened when he saw the dead body of one of his most trusted captains in CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu.

When Giotto and his guardians saw his dead body too, they were shocked and the atmosphere suddenly tensed.

"Iemitsu..." Giotto muttered.

"He was an extremely good man. May God extremely bless him." Knuckle said.

Suddenly, screamings were heard. Giotto and his guardians immediately went to where the screamings were heard.

Much to their disbelief, they saw a boy hiding in a cupboard, who is around the age of 5, whimpering and his pair of eyes were swollen.

"Nufufufu~ Look what I had found." Daemon said.

"This must be Sawada Tsunayoshi, the only child of Sawada Iemitsu." Alaude said.

"Ahahaha~ He looks cute!" Asari said.

"Idiot, is that the only thing you can say now?" G scoffed.

"It's an extremely sad thing how he had to extremely experience this kind of stuff when he is extremely young." Knuckle melancholy said.

Giotto said nothing as he walked closer to Tsuna and Tsuna flinched when he carried him.

"Are you alright?" Giotto kindly asked.

Tsuna hesitantly nodded. "W-Who are you?" He cautiously asked.

"We are your father's friends. We came to help you." Giotto replied.

"P-Papa... I-Is Papa and Mama okay?" Tsuna asked again.

Giotto got silent, the atmosphere was more tensed. "They've... Died." He said quietly.

When Tsuna heard that, he burst into tears.

Giotto pitied Tsuna and the guardians felt useless.

"Giotto, what should we do?" Asari asked him after a while.

"Isn't it obvious?" Giotto blinked at Asari. The guardians (excluding Alaude and Daemon) looked confused and G seems to know what he was talking about.

"Primo! I ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO SAY NO! We had to take care of those freaking paperwork and now you want to adopt a kid?!" G yelled.

"OH! SO THAT'S WHAT GIOTTO EXTREMELY MEAN!" Knuckle said.

"I just can't leave him alone... And Iemitsu is a great and the most trustworthy CEDEF leader. This is what I can only do to repay him." Giotto said.

"Hn. I don't really care unless Sawada Tsunayoshi disturbs me." Alaude said.

"Nufufufu~" Daemon just eerily laughed.

"So we are gonna adopt a kid? Ahahaha~" Asari cheerfully said.

"Yare yare... How troublesome." Lampo said.

"I bet he is not as troublesome as you." G scoffed and Lampo had the 'You-just-offended-me!' look.

"EXTREMELY RIGHT CHOICE, GIOTTO!" Knuckle said as he gave Giotto a thumbs up. Everyone (excluding Alaude and Daemon again) sweatdropped.

And poor Tsuna looking confused and doesn't know what was happening. But he knew something that shattered his heart...

His parents died.

**Finished! :D Please review~! **


	2. Chapter 2

Shiroranzuki: Thank you everyone for reviewing, making this in your favorites and following! :D After this chapter I'm going to work on my other story. XD Anywaaayyy~ G!

G: Che. What?

Shiroranzuki: Say the disclaimer please~

G. Hmph. Shiroranzuki doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and obviously she never will.

Shiroranzuki: *cries at a corner*

* * *

The sun started to set as a limo(?) set off to Vongola Mansion.

"..." That was the boy who just lost his parents.

"...?" That was Vongola Primo, Giotto.

"... Che." That was Primo's Storm guardian.

"Ahahaha~ Is this what they call, 'Awkward Silence'?" That was the Rain guardian.

"IT'S EXTREME SILENCE!" That was the extreme Sun guardian.

"I wonder if I stored enough candies for tonight..." That was the always-hungry Lightning guardian.

"If you don't shut up, I will arrest you to death." The Cloud guardian threatened.

"M-Masters, we have arrived." That was the driver.

Yup, Giotto and his guardians plus Tsuna were seating in the Vongola first class car/limo(?), feeling very gloomy (except for Daemon who isn't in the car and Alaude?). Especially the five year old Tsuna who had been VERY VERY depressed. Giotto did not let him see his parents' bodies, but he knew what had happened to them. And thinking about it made him cry unexpectedly.

The Vongola guardians, including Giotto, had a hard time comforting Tsuna since what he lost was not candies or cakes but he lost his parents whom he love so much.

But of course, some of them did not seem or could not comfort Tsuna in a way how people should comfort others, especially Alaude who threatened Tsuna to be quiet or else he would arrest him to death, thus making the poor boy cry harder. And Daemon disappeared to who-knows-where. Perhaps he misses Elena so much that he immediately went to visit her after the errand.

"Welcome back, Masters." the butler, Sebastian **(NO, the person you are thinking of right now isn't the person I'm talking about [P.S. I don't know what name should I give to the butler so in the end I my mind suddenly thought about this name LOL.])** said as he bowed, a formal of way to greet Giotto and his guardians.

And he found a child that LOOKED like Giotto resting on Giotto's arms. "And who is this boy, Primo? Perhaps you have finally grown up and have a wife and you two did _that_ thing and your wife gave birth to this child without letting us know?" Sebastian asked.

Giotto coughed awkwardly as his guardians (except Alaude who was just smirking) tried to hold their laughters when they heard what Sebastian had said. "Uh... No. This is Sawada Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He would be staying here starting from today." Giotto replied while shooting a look that says 'Keep-your-mouth-shut-or-you-will-regret-this' to his guardians and they almost immediately stopped laughing.

"This is Master Sawada Iemitsu's son? He looks more like you than him and he seems to be more cuter than what Master Sawada had described." Sebastian paused for a moment. "Speaking of him, the news of Master Sawada's death had spreaded like a wild fire, though I do not know how the others know about this news. The news seem to shock many people as Master Sawada's strength and speed is way above average."

"... Yes. From Alaude's report, it seems there was a surprise attack in the Sawada household from some low-leveled Mafia family. It's a miracle how Iemitsu knew that would happened and his wife hid this child seconds before the surprise attack began." Giotto sighed. "Anyway, can you prepare a room for Tsuna? If possible, prepare a room that is closest to either mine or maybe any of the other guardians' rooms, excluding Alaude, Daemon and Lampo. I had a feeling his parents' death... Is going to haunt him for quite a while."

"Right away, Master Giotto." Sebastian bowed again before leaving Giotto and his guardians alone.

"Well... For now, I'm going to bring Tsuna to my room and rest." Giotto said before turning to his guardians. "You guys are free for the rest of the day. Rest well."

Before Giotto could leave, someone stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. "Giotto..." G said with a sad tone.

"What is it?" Giotto blinked, looking confused. However, his hyper tuition told him bad news would be coming.

G bit his lips before replying, "You still have five more stacks of paperwork to do and I hope you have not forget that your room is in a mess now..."

Giotto froze, suddenly remembering the things that had occurred in his room before going to the Sawada household and due to being shocked, he collapsed and fainted, his soul leaving him and Tsuna was squashed.

"G-GIOTTO! YOU ARE SQUASHING TSUNA!" The guardians (except Alaude) yelled.

"Is the only thing you worry about is me squashing Tsuna?!" Giotto's soul screamed out.

"Hn." Alaude said as he ignored Giotto and went back to his room.

Lampo, being the laziest one, did not bother his boss one bit and went to his room too, wanting to take out his hidden candies to eat.

Only G, Knuckle and Asari were kind enough to bring Giotto and Tsuna to Giotto's room.

And because G was Giotto's right hand man, he had to carry Giotto's burden and had to tidy up the five stacks of paper and had to work on them...

G cussed his back luck and promised to give a mouthful to his boss once he is conscious again.

Soon, it was dinner time. However, all the guardians were very tired and did not want to eat anything yet.

So, time passed by very fast and that was the end of the first day of Tsuna living in the Vongola Mansion.

**FINISHED! :D Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shiroranzuki: I was thinking of updating my other fanfiction but... Holy crap. O_O Annnyyywaaayyy~ Who is it this time...? Uhhh...

Asari: Ahahahaha~ If you forget, why don't I help you do the disclaimer?

Shiroranzuki: B-But...!

Asari: Ahahaha~ Shiroranzuki does not own KHR and she never does cause she isn't Amano~

Shiroranzuki: T-That sounds so... Insulting... T^T AND DID YOU SEE BROTHERS CONFLICT EPISODE 9?! JULI IS ACTUALLY A FREAKING-

G: DON'T EVEN DARE TO GIVE SPOILERS, BAKA!

Shiroranzuki: -Butler...?

G: *mental facepalm*

Enough with my ranting. XD On with the story~

* * *

**The Sky is the one that colors and engulfs all. **

It was morning. Birds were chirping, the morning sun shone like how Knuckle shine when saying 'EXTREME', and the morning was peaceful and quiet.

_A very good day to start the day, indeed._ Vongola Primo's right hand man, G, thought as he got up from his bed and stretched a bit before going to the bathroom.

After doing his business in there (like brushing his teeth etc etc.), he exited his room, just to see Knuckle jogging around the Vongola Mansion.

When he was jogging towards G's direction, G asked, "Oi, Turf-head, why the heck are you jogging around at 7 a.m. in the morning?"

Knuckle stopped jogging and looked at G before yelling, "OH! PINK OCTOPUS-HEAD!-" G glared at him. "-GOOD EXTREMELY MORNING! TODAY LOOKS SO PEACEFUL SO I DECIDED TO-"

Just before Knuckle could finish what he wanted to say, a girlish scream was heard.

G cringed at the sound._ I regretted saying today morning is peaceful..._ He thought.

And after a second, a manly but also unmanly scream was also heard.

"OH! IS THAT EXTREME SCREAM GIOTTO's?!" Knuckle enthusiastically asked.

"I-I never know his scream could be so..." G did a OTL**(if you do not know what is OTL, you either draw O and connect it with a T and connect it with a L or search it in Google.)** and had a heavy sweatdrop.

"Oh! But isn't the extreme scream we heard before Giotto's sounds like a girl?" Knuckle said.

And suddenly, G and Knuckle froze and the room temperature dropped to zero degrees celsius.

And in a record time, G and Knuckle ran to Giotto's room and slammed his door opened (ALMOST breaking it) and without thinking twice, they yelled in unison, "GIOTTO! HOW COULD YOU?!"

When they saw no woman on Giotto's bed, there was awkward silence.

"..." That was G.

"... E-E-Extremely good morning?" That was Knuckle.

"Um..."The poor oblivious Giotto was unsure of what to say, should he just sweatdropped or ask what in the world were G and Knuckle thinking.

"H-Hiee..." The awkward silence was broken when they heard a whimper. Giotto, G and Knuckle turned and saw the boy who just whimpered, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking extremely terrified.

The boy, of course, was a 5 years old kid, named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"U-Um... You see, Tsuna screamed while I was sleeping. And somehow at that time I had a nightmare so I also... Scream?" Giotto scratched his head in embarrassment while explaining.

G and Knuckle sweatdropped.

"G extremely thought there was a girl in your room!" Knuckle said and G glared at him.

"I did not!" G defended.

"Yes, you extremely did!" Knuckle said.

"Did not!" G started to glare at Knuckle.

"You extremely did!" Knuckle yelled as he started to glare at G too.

"DID NOT!"

"YOU EXTREMELY DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU EXTREMELY DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU EXTRE-"

"STTOOPP!" Giotto yelled in frustration as he continued to hear his Storm and Sun guardian arguing. Giotto sighed. "I have no girl in my room. Why would I want a girl in my room anyway?" He asked _innocently_.

And G did an anime fall. "Baka oblivious Primo..." He muttered.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he realized that he was not in his bedroom. He also realized he is sleeping next to a man he thought he was familiar.

But of course, being a 5 years old child, he screamed without thinking and scurried to the edge of the bed.

And the man shoot up from his bed and started to scream too. An unmanly one, that is.

And soon after, two men came slamming the door. One man has a pinkish red hair and another has dark brownish hair, both shouting, "GIOTTO, HOW COULD YOU?!"

Tsuna flinched at their voice, and just silently listen to what they were saying... Though he doesn't really understand what they are saying.

He wanted to go back home.

He wanted his parents back.

Tsuna uncontrollably sniffed.

After seeing G did an anime fall, Giotto sweatdropped and heard Tsuna sniffing. "Tsuna, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Tsuna nodded, but Giotto could tell - he was almost in verge of tears.

_An expected reaction from a kid, I guess._ Giotto thought. _But he can't be sad all of a time. Unless..._

An idea popped out of Giotto's head. He just hope he would not get any troubles with a certain skylark and a melon-head.

"SAWADA! IT'S NOT TIME TO BE EXTREMELY SAD!" Giotto and Tsuna suddenly flinched at that voice. Knuckle could scare them easily if they did not notice him being there.

More like they will get a heart attack, actually.

Knuckle grabbed Tsuna like how he would be picked up as an object. "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! IT'S TIME FOR AN EXTREME BREAKFAST!" After Knuckle said that, while grabbing Tsuna, he ran to who-knows-where (probably to the dining hall) in a fast speed.

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed.

"T-Tsuna!" Giotto yelled as he tried to chase after Knuckle.

And if you look carefully enough, it's like Father chasing after his child... But in a more twisted way.

Oh! And we (including Giotto, Tsuna and Knuckle) totally forgotten about G... *sweatdrops*

* * *

Now, let's check the other guardians.

Alaude, Daemon, Asari and Lampo were already in the dining hall. Oh, don't forget about Elena, too.

Although Asari and Lampo were sitting next to each other, Alaude and Daemon were opposite of each other, Alaude sitting on the most left side of the table and Daemon sitting on the most right side of the table, Elena is of course right beside him.

Wait, doesn't Alaude hate crowding?

Oh well, screw that 'Alaude's _most_ obvious fact'.

So while the guardians and Elena were sort of having a peaceful breakfast (if you exclude Alaude's and Daemon throwing threatening words at each other), the door suddenly burst opened.

"GOOD EXTREMELY MORNING TO EVERYONE!" Of course, it was Knuckle... Holding a child?

When Elena saw the (cute) brown spiky hair child, she squealed. "THAT CHILD IS SO CUTE~!" She squealed as she (forcefully) took Tsuna away from Knuckle and hugged him tightly, earning another scream from Tsuna.

And when Elena looked at him closely, she blinked. "Is he Giotto's child?"

...

...

...

...

Everyone uncontrollably laughed. Except for Alaude who just smirked and Daemon in his 'creepy' mode.

"T-TSUNA!" Ah, just in time for Giotto to come in. He was panting and sweating. "Knuckle, you aren't suppose to grab a child like that!" He scolded.

Knuckle scratched his head. "I thought it would help him to cheer up."

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!" Giotto cried as he did an anime fall.

"Ah, good morning Giotto~! Is he your child?" Elena asked.

"NO! HE IS NOT MY CHILD!" Giotto cried.

"Ahahaha~ Giotto, where is G?" Asari asked as he noticed all the guardians except for G were in the dining room.

Giotto blinked. "... I kind of left him in my room..."

Many dirty thoughts rushed through some of the guardians's head when Giotto said that.

Just then, G came in the dining hall. "GIOTTO! BAD NEWS!" He yelled.

"Eh?" Giotto blinked.

"MY STUPID, ASSHOLE COUSIN IS COMING!" G yelled.

Giotto sweatdropped. "H-He is coming...?"

"Nufufufu~ I remembered him destroying the garden with his dynamites." Daemon said.

Giotto started to sweatdrop more.

"Ahahaha~ Didn't he once fight with G until almost half of the mansion was destroyed?" Asari laughed for no reason.

Giotto started to have the 'OH SHIT!' face and panicked. "W-Why is he coming?" He stammered.

"His parents are going overseas for some business stuff, and they more like force me to take care of him... He is coming next week." G explained.

... And than, Giotto started to cry animatedly.

Asari smiled. "Ahahaha~ But that means Tsuna will have someone to play with, right?"

"... More like trying to kill Tsuna." Giotto and G said in unison.

Than, Giotto remembered something. "Oh yea! Speaking of Tsuna... I was thinking starting tomorrow, every Guardians will spend time with him!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

All hell break loose.

"GIOTTO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?!" G yelled.

"HE WILL STEAL MY CANDIES!" Lambo cried.

"Nufufufufu~ No." Daemon simply replied.

"Giotto, do you want me to arrest you to death?" Alaude threatened.

"EXTREME IDEA!" Knuckle yelled.

"Ahahahaha~" Asari just laughed.

Tsuna just confusedly stared at the guardians while getting hugged (more like being squashed) by Elena.

Okay, maybe some guardians actually agreed on Giotto's idea.

"I-it's just that... Tsuna really need to cheer up." Giotto explained while sweat dropping at his guardians' reactions. "I-It won't be that bad... Right?"

Silence came.

Giotto coughed awkwardly before continuing, "A-Anyway... I had decided that tomorrow I will start spending time with him... And the next day after tomorrow will be G's turn, followed Asari's turn, than Lampo's turn, Knuckle's turn, Alaude's turn and finally Daemon's turn... Will that be alright...?"

...

No one answered again.

Giotto sighed and than took Tsuna away from Elena and asked the guardians again, "Are you sure you do not want to?"

And that time, right almost immediately, Tsuna titled his head in confusion.

And we will end the morning with most of the guardians nosebleeding.

**This is probably the longest chapter I had ever wrote. XD Oh and to answer (actually, I think it is more on explaining) some of your questions(?): **

**- Writing too short? **

**I always write around 1k+ words because I wrote (type) stories on my phone. So when I thought I type a lot of words, it was only 1k+ words. I was kind of proud when I thought that I can write this much until I found out many other authors have like more than 2k+ words in each chapter. I'm a freaking 12 year old child, please spare me. *puts on a Kawaii puppy face***

**- Grammer and Vocab stuff?**

**I'm actually bad at those, to be honest. So please spare me too~ And I am always lazy to check more than twice for each chapter. XD (Thank you _SkyTuna7227_ for letting me see my mistakes~)**

**Anyway, finally I finished this chapter~ :D Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Shiroranzuki: I was really terrified by how much favorites and people following this story these days... I mean, I love Parental!Vongola 1st Guardians and Child!Tsuna so much that I decided to start this story but damn! XD But I am happy. :3 Sankyuu minna~

Knuckle: EXTREEEMMMMMEEEEEE SPEECH, SHIRORANZUKI!

Shiroranzuki: *sweatdrops* Eh... It is not a speech...

Knuckle: WHATEVER! SHIRORANZUKI EXTREMELY DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Shiroranzuki: So straight forward! OAO

**And yes, THE VONGOLA 10th GUARDIANS WILL BE RELATED TO THE VONGOLA 1st GUARDIANS ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. It depends whether a certain melon head, a pineapple head and two skylarks will allow me though (but it's nothing serious, really!)~**

* * *

**Pride is not something that you can surrender. - Hibari Kyoya**

The sun had started to set. It was time for dinner.

Tsuna's first dinner with a lot of people. 7 people to be exact.

And this was Tsuna's first time seeing such luxurious food, his eyes were shining at the food that was on the table, much to the Vongola's guardians' amusement.

Seeing him looking at Giotto and than the food and than him and than the food again after like a hundred times, Giotto smiled and said, "Eat up, Tsuna. The food won't bite you or anything."

Tsuna blinked before shrieking, horrible thoughts of food monsters chopping him up and than eating him rushed through his mind.

Giotto sweatdropped. "D-Did I just said something I should not?" He asked his guardians.

G scoffed. "Tch. How does food bite you anyway? Thats fu-" All the adults that were in the dining hall immediately death glared at G and yes, when I mean _every_ adults, I seriously mean it. He gulped when he saw his comrades and even his boss death glaring at him. It seems the atmosphere became very scary in _just_ a second, ne? "I-I mean, that's freaking... Uh, not possible?" He said, scared that if he would to say 'stupid', everyone would come haunting him like mad.

And after half a second later, the atmosphere died down and Giotto glared at G once more before turning to Tsuna and _almost_ immediately, he started smiling at him. "The food is delicious here, I'm sure you will enjoy the food, Tsuna." He said.

Poor Tsuna who doesn't know what had just happened just know tilted his head in confusion with a small "Hie?", causing most of the guardians to nosebleed again.

_Curse Tsuna's kawaii eyes and his forever-I-am-there puppy eyes!_ Most of guardians thought while trying not to lose too much blood. Wait... 'Kawaii eyes'? Seriously, guardians? *sweatdrops*

"Hn. Herbivores, I do not want to clean up that mess." Said Alaude, quietly slipping his coffee while reading the newspapers.

"Nufufufufu~ I think I am starting to love his boy. It's amusing to see the guardians nosebleeding at such a cute scene." Said Daemon, creepily emphasizing the words '_love_' and '_cute_' (for some reasons) while enjoying his food.

It seems Tsuna's actions did not cause Alaude and Daemon to react, or maybe they actually _tried_ not to react.

* * *

It was finally bed time.

Sebastian Micha- I mean, the Vongola butler, Sebastian, had already prepared a (cute) room for Tsuna, which was actually next to Giotto's.

All the guardians decided to check Tsuna's room before going to theirs' and they were _SPEECHLESS_ at how many _SOFT TOYS_ were there in his room.

Knuckle sweatdropped. "... E-Extreme room..."

Asari picked up a lion soft toy. "Ahahaha~ This toy is very cute~!"

G scoffed. "... Tch. Someone is gonna spoil the kid one day."

Lampo whined, "... Why can't it be sweets instead?"

Alaude doesnt care. "Hn."

"Nufufufu~" And Daemon... Well, he's being Daemon.

"R-Right... Anyway, it's time to sleep! Tomorrow I have to get ready to spend time with Tsuna!" Giotto said while trying to shoo his guardians away.

_Someone is getting get attach to this kid._ Every guardian thought.

The guardians said a few 'goodnights' and some 'hns' before leaving Tsuna's room.

After bathing Tsuna and changing into his pajamas, Giotto tucked him to bed.

"Well, have a good rest today. Tomorrow we are gonna do something fun!" He smiled.

"O-Okay..." Tsuna squeaked, not getting comfortable with the toys around him.

There are soft toys like lions, cats, birds, wolves, hedgehogs, kangaroos and bulls everywhere.

What if one of these toys suddenly have dark red eyes and approached Tsuna scarily?

Tsuna bit his lips.

Noticing Tsuna biting his lips, Giotto asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Tsuna?"

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna squeaked again, "I-It's just that... P-Papa used to tell me weird stories before I go to sleep..."

"'Weird' stories?" Giotto raised an eyebrow before sighing. _Sawada Iemitsu, I hope you didn't tell Tsuna stories that would haunt him during the night_.

He wanted to ask more, but after seeing Tsuna yawning, he decided not to.

"Well, it's time for you to sleep. Rest well, ne?" Giotto grinned before opening Tsuna's door.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard Tsuna murmuring, "G-Good night."

Giotto's grin grew more widely. "Good night, Tsuna." He said before closing the door.

* * *

He was in heaven. Yes, definitely in heaven. Tuna(s) are everywhere. Top quality and very fresh, indeed.

Tsuna drooled at the tuna(s) in front of him. Yes, this is definitely heaven to him.

He was about to pick up a tuna when someone interrupted him.

"EXXXXTTTTRRRTEEEEEMMMMMMMEEEEEE RUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

Tsuna had a heart attack and shot up from his bed, his hands were sweaty.

"SHUT UP, TURF HEAD! CANT YOU SEE I AM SLEEPING?!"

"NO, I EXTREMELY CAN'T SEE YOU SLEEPING BECAUSE YOU ARE EXTREMELY NOT SLEEPING INFRONT OF ME!"

"Y-YOU SON OF A... A BULL!" There was silence... Only for a few seconds. "WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S ONLY 5 IN THE MORN-"

"Shut up or else I will arrest you two to death."

...

...

...

...

Silence...

Tsuna blinked, unsure of what was happening. He shrugged before going back to sleep.

A few minutes later...

"EXXXXXXTTTTTRRRRREEEEMMMMMEEEEE PUUUSSSSSHHHHH UUUPPPSSSSS!"

Tsuna shot up from his bed again.

"I CANNOT FU- FUDGING TAKE IT ANYMORE YOU PIECE OF SH- SHOE!"

"I AM EXTREMELY NOT A SHOE, PINK OCTOPUS HEAD!"

Explosions, explosions were heard everywhere.

"Nufufufu~ Who dares to disturb my sleep?"

"I will arrest you to death... Twi- No, ten times the harder now."

"I will eliminate anyone who disturb Lampo-sama's sleep..."

Crashing sounds were heard now, along with explosions and some 'extremes'.

Tsuna, who could not sleep now, decided to check what was happening and walked towards the door.

As he opened the door, he peeked outside and saw the butler, Sebastian, walking towards the guardians who were fighting.

"Masters..." the guardians immediately stopped fighting upon hearing Sebastian's cold voice. "As much as I want to stop you from fighting... I hope you remember that Master Giotto and Young Master are currently still sleeping."

Silence filled the hallway.

"That damn flute idiot is also sleeping..." G scoffed.

"I hope you also remembered that Master Giotto's temper can be... Bad if someone wake him up from his sleep..." Sebastian reminded.

The guardians, even Alaude and Daemon, froze.

When was the last time Giotto actually rage quit? Oh, right! When he was having an afternoon nap, Lampo accidentally triggered his grenade and woke Giotto up... And the ending was _NOT_ a good one.

But it's too late.

Giotto's room's door opened, revealing a very scary looking Giotto glaring at his guardians. "What. Are. You. Guys. Doing?" He asked coldly.

The guardians gulped before hurriedly going back to their rooms.

Sebastian sighed before noticing Tsuna staring at him.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, Young Master." Sebastian said before pushing Giotto back to his room.

"O-Oh..." Tsuna squeaked.

"It's only 5 in the morning. You should get some more rest, Young Master." Sebastian continued as he put Tsuna back to his bed.

But actually, for the next 4 to 5 hours, Tsuna did not sleep.

_At all_.

**... But really, I always thought Giotto was Tsuna's father due to the fact that Tsuna doesn't look like either Nana or Iemitsu.**

***Force Lal to Survival Blast at me***

**Of course, it must be the Vongola blood thingy. But the other guardians? Heck, we don't even know who is Lambo, Mukuro (perharps his parents kind of abandon him?) or Hibari's parents! (I always imagine Fong being Hibari's father xD [If you watch HaruHaru Interview, you will understand why I think like that])**

**Geez, I think I am ranting too much these days (due to the fact I do not have any KHR friends in school, I guess?)~**

**Anyway, there's something I wanna ask...**

**I saw in some stories, the author(s) would say, 'Thank you for alerting!' or something. How do you know someone is alerting? O_O**

**Anyways, Today is Gokudera's birthday... G's birthday will be in 3 days time. XD**

**I don't think I can complete another chapter in 3 days time so I might as well say it now~ xD**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKUDERA HAYATO AND G! :D**

**So yea! Please review~**


	5. G's BIRTHDAY SPECIAL CHAPTER

You can't blame me. Yes, you can't. It's the urge. I have to do it. For the sake of Giotto's right hand man, the Vongola 1st Generation Storm guardian, pink octopuses (if there's any), a hot-headed pink guy that resembles Gokudera, and red clams (if there's any).

By the way, you can say this is a one shot (and short, I think?) birthday story.

**WARNING: WHILE I AM TYPING THIS, I AM FEELING SUPER HYPER EVEN BEFORE I STARTED TYPING SO I THINK I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO THINK PROPERLY(It happened). So bear with me. :3 I may re-edit this when I'm either back to normal or when I am free.**

**WARNING #2: OOC Giotto. You know he has to be demanding when it's come to his guardians. Wait, pretty sure you guys know Giotto will be OOC in this story due to his childish and fatherly side. Oh well**.

* * *

Today is 12th September.

Today isn't an ordinary day.

That's what the guardians said.

Tsuna doesn't know why. And he planned to figure it out.

So... The first person he would ask is Giotto. And speak of the devil! Giotto was seen carrying... A box? "U-um... P-Papa... Why is today a special day?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto looked confused for a moment before having a 'oh, I get it!' expression. "That's right! You do not know, huh. Well... Today is G's birthday. Since it's his 21st birthday**(I insisted that G MUST BE FOREVER 21.)**, we decided to have a mini surprise party today." He explained.

Tsuna perked up when he heard the word 'party'. "Can I help? Can I? Can I?" He asked enthusiastically.

Giotto laughed when he saw Tsuna looking enthusiastic. "Sure. You can help the guardians and I decorate the room which we will be using for G's birthday party."

Tsuna grinned. "Okay!"

Happily, Tsuna hummed while following Giotto to G's birthday party room.

Finally after a while, they reached and when Giotto opened the door...

Giotto and Tsuna were greeted with the room in red-pink - Japanese traditional style with boxing gloves, sweets and... Pink octopuses(?) everywhere.

In the middle of the room, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RED OCTOPUS-HEAD!' was written in Italian on the wall.

More like someone actually canceled G's name and wrote 'Red Octopus-Head'.

There was also a large table on the side of room, filled with many... Octopuses.

And let's just say... The room was a mess.

Giotto sighed before yelling at Knuckle, Lampo and Asari, "KNUCKLE, LAMPO, ASARI! WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS ROOM? IT'S A MESS!"

Giotto looked at Knuckle. "KNUCKLE, YOU KNOW G ISN'T A FAN OF BOXING."

Than he turned to look at Asari. "ASARI, I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT G FAILED IN JAPANESE HISTORY CLASS **(if there is xD)**, AND HE DOESN'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT JAPANESE STUFF, EXCEPT FOR SUSHI AND ANIME."

After that, Giotto glared at Lampo. "LAMPO, DID YOU CANCEL G's NAME AND WRITE 'RED OCTOPUS-HEAD'?!"

Than he deathglared at Daemon. "DAEMON, STOP PUTTING ILLUSIONS OF SAKURA HARUNO EVERYWHERE, YOU KNOW G DISLIKE HER ALOT!"

Daemon smirked. "Will putting a picture of Naruto and Sasuke kissing satisfy him then? Or how about Ju-"

Giotto death glared even harder at Daemon. "DAEMON, NO YAOI, NO SOMEONE WITH THE NAME 'JUSTIN'. G WILL JUST COME AND HAUNT YOU."

Giotto couldnt find Alaude anywhere.

Giotto sighed. "Well, we have to fix this ro- Hold on. WHY IS THERE A HUMAN-SIZED FIGURE OF LUKA HERE? THAT'S SO UNFAIR! WAIT, WHEN DO G EVEN HEAR VOCALOID SONGS?!"

"Nufufufu~ Well... Asari introduced G to Vocaloid and G seems _very_ interested in Luka," Daemon smirked.

"Oh god... I hope he will not turn into a pervert like Shamal." Giotto deathpanned.

"Ahaha~ I just wanna let G learn more about Japanese pop songs..." Asari laughed.

"And of all things, it must be Vocaloid?!" Giotto cried. "Isn't songs like Core Pride, Snow Fairy or Last Cross better than this?!"

Asari laughed again before grinning, "Ahahaha~ Don't worry, Giotto. I will buy a human-size Miku figure for your Christmas present."

"Giodiota is jealous~" Lampo sang.

"BE QUIET!" Giotto yelled while crying anime tears.

All of a sudden, Tsuna asked, "Who's Miku?

Everyone froze.

"U-um... Ahahaha~ Yo-You can ask G tomorrow during his birthday party. Alright? Right!" Giotto said nervously, making Tsuna more confused. "Ahahaha... WAIT! BACK TO WORK! LAMPO! CLEAN UP THAT MESS!" Giotto yelled after realizing he was off topic.

Lampo sighed. "Sheesh... Giodiota is gonna lose his voice once day."

Suddenly, the door was slammed opened, shocking Tsuna, Giotto and his guardians.

"What the heck are you guys doing?!" The person who slammed the door opened yelled.

"Crap! He came back too fast!" Giotto cried.

* * *

So... Let's have a little G flashback, shall we?

On a early morning on 12th September, G was _forced_ to wake up at 7AM for a few missions.

"But... Giotto, of all guardians, why me?" G asked angrily. "You do know yesterday we stayed up very late just to watch K-On. And today is suppose to be my off day."

Giotto froze. He totally forgotten about that. "W-Well... I-I..." Giotto started to sweat as G looked at him with his 'You are not doing something suspicious while I'm not around, are you?' look.

_G is too smart for his own good._ Giotto thought while sweat dropping.

Just than, the door was slammed opened, revealing sweaty Knuckle and Asari.

"G-GOOD EXTREMELY MORNING, PINK OCTOPUS HEAD!" Knuckle yelled.

"Ahahaha~ W-we will be escorting you to the gates." Asari said, while trying not to be nervous.

Giotto gave them a grateful look.

G looked surprise when he saw Knuckle and Asari and glared at them. "Oi... Knuckle will always finish his run at 9 a.m. and Asari never wake up this early."

Giotto, Knuckle and Asari froze. _Shoot, don't tell me he is going to find out about the surprise party.._.

G took out his bow (out of nowhere) and pointed it at Knuckle and Asari. "YOU MUST BE ILLUSIONS, RIGHT?! SHOW YOURSELVES, ENEMIES!" He yelled.

The trio (Giotto, Knuckle and Asari) sweatdropped. _Nah, sometimes he is too stupid.._.

Giotto cleared his throat. "A-Anyway, they are not illusions... J-Just... KNUCKLE AND ASARI! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Giotto yelled.

"Hah?! What do you-! Giotto! I have not agree yet! Wait, what are you two doing! Let me go!" G cried as Knuckle and Asari dragged him out of Giotto's room with all of their might.

Once Giotto couldnt hear any sounds from G, he started to cry anime tears at the corner of his room. "G... Please don't kill me once you come back..." He cried.

* * *

So long story short for G's so-call adventures... He managed to complete all the 20 missions. Yes, just right. 20 MISSIONS.

"Tch. What kind of boss will give his right hand man 20 missions in a day, anyway?" G scoffed as he was walking back to the mansion. "And today is also my birthday..." He muttered.

G bit his lips, memories of his 15th birthday filled his head. That was his best day ever, and yet something bad had to happen.

Not concentrating on where he was going, G bumped onto someone. He was about to apologize but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Che. Are you blind or what?" That person scoffed. G looked down as saw...

"Well, you are _too_ short that I can't see you, octopus cousin." G replied.

Of course, it's none other than 5 year old Gokudera. "Y-You are also an octopus! Octopus!" Gokudera shot back.

G rolled his eyes and walked passed Gokudera. "Whatever."

"Oi! Wait!" Gokudera yelled as he tossed a box to G.

G caught it with ease. "Huh. What's this?" He asked.

"A box filled with pink octopuses," Gokudera sarcastically said.

G raised an eyebrow but thanked Gokudera before leaving, knowing he would probably just visit some sweet shops to buy something for Tsuna. G (secretly) opened Gokudera's gift and only found Takoyaki inside it.

_... Seriously, Gokudera?_ G deathpanned.

Next, he met Asari's annoying little half-brother, Yamamoto Takeshi, who was playing baseball with some kids. Just then, Takeshi saw G.

"Oh! Big brother G! Happy birthday!" He chirped as he tossed G a plastic bag... Filled with sushi.

"T-Thanks..?" G sweatdropped.

"Anything for G nii-san!" Takeshi grinned.

_Wait... What does 'nii-san' means again?_ G sweatdropped even more while thinking. _Probably it's the same meaning as 'big brother'._

Next, he saw Daemon's creepy little siblings, Mukuro and Chrome, and Alaude's little brother, Hibari Kyoya.

Mukuro was fighting with Hibari. Again.

_Whether is it brothers or not, they definitely resemble Daemon and Alaude._ G thought.

"O-oh! Big brother G!" Chrome squeaked when she spotted G looking at Mukuro and Hibari fighting.

"Yo." G lazily replied.

"U-um... Happy birthday!" Chrome squeaked again as she gave G two presents to him.

"Two?" G raised his eyebrow.

"O-One is from me and a-another is from Grande Fratello..." Chrome replied.

'_Grande Fratello'... Big Brother...? Huh. I never know Mukuro is such a kind hearted person._ G laughed in his head.

"Pink herbivore." G twitched at his so-call nickname. _While Hibari is an ass, Alaude is an asshole for teaching him the word 'herbivore'_.

G turned around and saw Hibari giv- I mean, throwing a rectangular box at him.

G caught it and saw something that was written on the box that caught his eyes.

**DYE YOUR HAIR BLACK!**

A vein popped out.

"Pink hair is not allowed. But because it's your birthday today, I will be giving you a chance to dye your hair or else I will bite you to death." Hibari explained.

"IDIOTA! I AM NOT IN KINDERGARDEN! AND IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S RED-PINK AND THIS IS MY NATURAL COLOR!" G yelled.

"Hn." Said Hibari.

Many veins popped out before G sighed. "This is _so_ troublesome."

"Kufufufu~ Trying to be Shikamaru, are you?" Mukuro said.

G glared at Mukuro. "No I'm not."

Having enough of Daemon's annoying brother and Alaude's more annoying brother, G left before anyone could say another word.

Only to find Knuckle's _MOST_ annoying cousin.

"OH! EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU HERE, G-SAN!" Said Knuckle's most annoying cousin, Ryohei.

G bit his lips to prevent himself from whining at Ryohei's not-as-loud-as-Knuckle-but-still-loud voice.

"I heard from Knuckle nii-san that today's your birthday. So I extremely bought you... THIS!" Ryohei shouted as he showed G's his present...

Which was a pair or boxing gloves. G sweatdropped, but nevertheless accepted his gift and thanked Ryohei.

* * *

Finally, G was back. He could hear yellings the moment he was back, so out of curiosity, G decided to investigate.

"Ahahaha... WAIT! BACK TO WORK! LAMPO! CLEAN UP THAT MESS!" G heard Giotto yelling.

He then heard Lampo saying, "... Sheesh. Giodiota is gonna lose his voice one day."

G rushed to the room where he heard the voices and slammed the door open, revealing Giotto and a few guardians with their 'OMG' face, especially Giotto who also had his 'I'm so gonna die' expression.

"What the heck are you guys doing?!" G yelled.

"Crap! He came back too fast!" Giotto cried.

G glared at him. "Giotto, what's with this freaking red and pink room?!"

"I-I just want to- WAIT! G! I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GIVE YOU SO MANY MISSIONS!" Giotto cried when he saw G emitting a dark aura.

"Giotto..." G darkly said.

Giotto whimpered and stared at Knuckle, Asari, Lampo and Daemon, giving the 'Please help me!' look.

But Daemon disappeared, Lampo escaped, and Knuckle and Asari... Well, they kind of escaped with Lampo.

"Who. Wrote. That. On. The. Wall?" G darkly asked when he saw the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RED OCTOPUS-HEAD!'.

"L-Lampo did it..." Giotto stammered.

"Who put all these Sakura pics here?" G darkly asked again.

"D-D-Da- HIIEEE! It's DAEMON!" Giotto cried when G was emitting a darker aura.

G was about to say something when someone tugged him.

G was about to yell at the person who tugged him, but found out it was I-am-always-cute-so-deal-with-it Tsuna.

"U-um... Papa G... Papa just wanna throw a birthday party for you! A-And um... I-It's just that everything was messed up..." Tsuna said while twiddling with his fingers. "S-So please forgive him!"

Because of Tsuna's puppy eyes, G had to died down a little inside.

"R-Right..." G bit his lips and glared at Giotto, whispering the words, "I will deal with you later."

Giotto whimpered again and silently thanked Tsuna.

* * *

So in the end, G had a mini birthday party and everything was okay.

Of course, G was melting inside when he saw the human-sized Luka.

Everyone was happy until the next day...

That's right, G forced Giotto to do 20 stacks of paperwork as a revenge.

_Although this family cannot replace my old one, Vongola Famiglia is always cheering me on, no matter what methods they use to do that. This is the most perfect Famiglia that anyone would die just to join this perfect family. Just why I worked hard to become the perfect storm, continuously at the heart of the attack, the storm of raging waves that never rests._

**Your welcome. XD Remember to review too. :3**

Some mini review reply:

**xxxmewmoonlightakitaoxxx** and **Saaniser** - Noooooo it's not Sebastian Michaelis. QAQ SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS IS FROM ANOTHER WORLD CALLED '**KUROSHITSUJI**'! HE WOULD NEVER BE IN THE WORLD OF KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! EVEN IF I WANT HIM TO BE IN THIS WORLD, IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE I HAVE HIBARI KYOYA, AND CIEL WOULD NOT LET ME HAVE HIM! T^T ... Don't worry, you can still imagine Sebastian is Sebastian Michaelis... Just know that Vongola's butler will **never ever** be Sebastian Michaelis, my _most_ favorite butler of all times. QAQ


	6. Chapter 5

Shiroranzuki: HEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! Thank you for reviewing/following/making this story in your favorites! I was thinking of updating this story after we reached 30 reviews but in the end I grew very impatient and was like, "FU THIS!" Ugh... I forgotten who is next so... LAMPO!

Lampo: H-HAI!

Shiroranzuki: DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Lampo: H-HAI! Shiroranzuki does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any sorts of way as she is still a poor kid living in a tiny country called Singapore and sh-

Shiroranzuki: BAKAMONO! URUSAI! *takes out tonfas*

Lampo: NOOO! SPARE ME, O MIGHTY SHIRORANZUKI-SAMA! QAQ

* * *

**You have already fulfilled my expectations. It appears that you're still hiding a wealth of potential. I was watching you while your Guardians struggled to overcome their trials, and I could tell from your behavior and actions that you were always putting them first. And that didn't change when Daemon set his trap. I witnessed your resolve to protect your Family, and I was impressed. Your Guardians also responded similarly. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I deem you worthy as boss of the tenth-generation Vongola Family**.

- Giotto

* * *

**Warning: Cussing. Don't ask. Just read. XD Cussing is bad, I know. But certain people just won't listen to me.**

"Good Morning..." Giotto yawned as he entered the dining hall and sat on his chair.

G rolled his eyes, "Tch. Good morning my ass."

Asari laughed, "Ahaha~ Good morning, G's ass. Good afternoon, Giotto. It's seem you had overslept."

Giotto facepalmed at what Asari just said. G facewalled.

Lampo looked at Giotto smugly, "Ha! While that Giodiota woke up 2 hours later, Lampo-sama woke up 2 hours before!"

Knuckle looked confused for a moment, "Lampo, I don't extremely get you but... EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING, GIOTTO!"

Daemon laughed eerily, "Kufufufu~ Are you ready for another day where I will attempt to steal your body today?" Giotto knew he was teasing. Ha! Old stuff.

"Hn. That sounds wrong." And lastly, Alaude who was drinking his coffee and was reading his newspaper...

_Not_.

Seeing Alaude trying not to smile every now and then, Giotto knew what he was doing.

"Um... Alaude, are you reading mang-" Giotto started.

"No, shut up herbivore or else I will arrest you to death." Alaude immediately replied, shooting a glare at Giotto that clearly said, 'If you dare to say anything, I will make you go to hell'.

"O-Okay..." Giotto sweatdropped before realizing someone was missing. "Where is Tsuna?"

G scoffed. "Sebastian said he noticed Tsuna looking terribly tired when he woke up and made - more like force - Tsuna to go back and sleep."

"Ahahaha~ He sure is experienced with kids," Asari grinned.

G rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah. He is experienced with kids, but he is _not_ experienced in naming his kids."

Giotto widen his eyes when he remembered something about Sebastian. "Oh yeah! Didn't he named one of his children after Ciel Phantomhive, Phantomhiel? And then another was named... Uh? What was it? Was it Zekshiram or something?"

Knuckle's eyes lit up. "It's extremely Zekrohiram!"

"No! It's Reshikrom!" Lampo yelled.

"Kufufu~ I believe it's Krohirezeham." Daemon said thoughtfully.

G slammed the table. "NO! IT'S ZERESHIKROHAM!"

"Ahaha~ That's a really funny name. But I thought it is Fluteball?" Asari asked.

"YOU ARE OUT OF TOPIC, FLUTE-IDIOT!" G yelled at Asari. "AND WHO WOULD THINK OF NAMING HIS OR HER CHILD, 'FLUTEBALL'?!"

We all know the answer. Apparently Asari had decided to name his child Fluteball one day if he had one. Hopefully it would not happen. _Hopefully_.

"Hn." Alaude, as always, did not give a damn.

"N-Nevermind." Giotto sweatdropped. "But I'm suppose to spend time with him today..." He sulked.

Asari smiled. "Why don't you two go to your favorite cake sho-"

"ASARI! THAT'S AN AWESOME IDEA!" Giotto yelled happily as he glomped him.

"R-Right..." Asari coughed, almost dying from the sudden glomping.

A fact about Giotto.

Giotto's hugs are powerful and someti- no, _most_ of the times, any ordinary person, like you, could barely survive from it. Especially when he suddenly glomps you. Unless you avoid his hug like Alaude. Or maybe reject his hug like Reborn. Wait, Giotto never hug strangers... So you are safe, I guess.

Indeed, it seems the guardians need to think of _everything_ and _anything_ of ways to prepare many medical aids for Tsuna, just in case Giotto go to his 'KYAAA~ HE IS SO KAWAIII!' mode and glomp him to death.

Just then, Tsuna, along with Sebastian, entered the dining hall.

"G-Good morning?" Tsuna said, still feeling not that comfortable with the guardians. Okay, maybe except that blonde guy that sometimes overreact. Tsuna doesn't know why, but he felt a deep connection with Giotto. As if-

Tsuna shook his head. _Me and my mind..._

"Good morning, Tsuna! I see you are dressed! Good! We must not miss lunch today, and we are going to have an exciting day!" Giotto said happily. _Too_ happily.

"O-oh...?" Tsuna titled his head in confusion. And you know what happened next.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "As much as I want Young Master to eat his lunch, I do not think it is healthy to eat desserts before having lun- Master Giotto?" Before he could finish, Giotto disappeared into thin air. With Tsuna.

How the heck did he disappeared while Sebastian was talking, you must be wondering.

Well, it's for me and Giotto to know and for you to try to figure it out.

* * *

Scene changed to Sicily.

Tsuna and Giotto were now walking down the streets of Sicily.

"U-um... G-Gio-" Tsuna started.

"Papa." Giotto suddenly blurted out.

Tsuna looked very dumbfounded. "E-Eh?"

"Call me Papa." Giotto repeated.

Tsuna bit his lips. "B-But...!"

"I'm not forcing you, don't worry." Giotto smiled, trying not to twitch.

Tsuna gave a small smile in return.

Giotto looked surprise for a moment and grinned. "We are almost reaching."

"O- HIIEEEE!" Tsuna saw Giotto sitting on the side of the alley way, looking very dejected.

_I only met him for what, 2 days? And I am already asking that question? Why the beezlebub am I saying that?! That's too fast! I should not be asking that! Now Tsuna is gonna think I am trying to replace his father or something! Oh Jashin-sama, please don't let Tsuna think bad of me!_ Giotto thought and sighed.

"U-um..." Tsuna looked at Giotto worriedly. _D-Did I do something that made him like this...?_

Suddenly, Giotto froze. He felt a familiar aura that was scary as hell, an aura that says that person is damn strong. And guess what?

The worst thing was that the person with that aura was walking towards Giotto.

"Wh-" The person started, only to be interrupted by Giotto who spun around _too_ quickly.

"Why, hello! It's been a long time since I saw you! How is that old man doing? I hope you and him are doing well. But you see, I have things to do now so... Eh, bye!" Giotto hurriedly said before grabbing Tsuna and ran away, leaving the person dumbfounded.

He stared at the direction where Giotto ran away with the kid and walked towards the opposite direction. He muttered, "That fucking trash is as idiotic as ever."

* * *

In a record time, Giotto had reached the cake shop he wanted to go, and let go of Tsuna who was going all 'HIIEEEE!' throughout the whole time.

Giotto sighed. "Sorry, Tsuna. Its just th-"

"Bel-senpai, you will get fat if you eat too mu- Itai. Bel-senpai, that's mean~" Said the all too familiar monotone frog guy whose hat was now stabbed with a few certain knives.

Giotto turned to the left and gasped in horror. _Why are Fran, Bel and Squalo in my favorite cake shop?! _

"Ushishishi~ Shut up, frog." Bel said while throwing knives at Fran as he continued to eat his millefeuille.

"VVVVVOOOOOIIIII! GIVE ME ANOTHER PLATE OF CREPES!" Squalo yelled as he finished his 30th plate.

"H-Hai!" Said a very scared waiter.

_I-I need to escape..._ "T-Tsuna, this place is too crowded," Giotto started as he started to grab Tsuna again. "So let's go to ano-"

"Ushishishi~ And where do you think you are going, peasant?" Giotto unmanly shrieked when he suddenly saw Bel infront of him.

Squalo looked at Giotto. "Huh?! It's that fu-" Giotto quickly covered Tsuna's ears. "-cking trash! Visiting your shitty cake shop again?!"

"This place is not shitty, they serve nice pastries!" Giotto defensively said.

"But Giotto-senpai... They don't serve steak cake." Fran said.

"Who would want to have a steak cake?!" Giotto cried.

"Apparently a certain person in the Varia wants it." Squalo, Bel and Fran said in unison.

"R-Right..." Giotto sweatdropped.

Squalo then finally saw the look-like-Giotto kid and asked, "Voi, why is there a kid here?"

Bel smirked eerily. "Ushishishi~ He should come to the Vongola Kindergarten."

Giotto looked at Bel, horrified. "Yeah, a kindergarten school that has many crazy teachers like Lal?! No way would I send Tsuna there! And this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu's one and only son."

"Ah! Didn't he died 2 to 3 days ago?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi~ For a very stupid frog, you are quite clever." Bel _sort of_ complimented Fran.

"Bel-senpai, I do not know whether should I cry or be happy at your comment." Fran said.

Squalo stared at Tsuna while Tsuna also looked at Squalo for a moment before he asked, "U-um... Are you a girl?"

...

...

...

"Gulp." Fran said in his monotone voice.

...

...

...

"VVVVVVVOOOOOOIIIII! DID THAT BRAT CALLED ME A FUCKING GIRL?!" Squalo yelled as he tried to kill Tsuna, only to be stopped by Giotto who was still covering Tsuna's ears.

"Ushishishi~ Squalo is a girl who is cross dressing as a boy~" Bel sang teasingly.

And of course, this made Squalo more angry. "VVVVVOOOOIIIII! I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE YOU TRASH!" He yelled and chased after Bel who ran away, leaving the poor Fran behind.

"Bel-senpai is so mean... Leaving me, the poor lonely and abandoned Fran, here." Fran said as he sniffed in a fake way.

Giotto sweatdropped. "Aren't you gonna chase after them?"

Fran continued to eat his pretzel. "Nah. I will just stay here."

Giotto sweatdropped even more. "Okay..."

"U-un... Giotto-niichan, who are they?" Tsuna innocently asked once Giotto removed his hands from Tsuna's ears.

_Nii-chan? Huh, big brother. Not bad..._ Giotto tried not to grinned like an idiot. "That guy with long hair is called Superbi Squalo, the guy whose bangs are very long that they covered his eyes is called Belphegor, but just call him Bel. And this frog-hat guy is called Fran. All three of them are in one of the CEDEF's groups, in fact their group is the strongest in CEDEF, called Varia."

Tsuna stared at the frog guy in awe. _The strongest group in CEDEF... Huh? _

"A-Ano..." Tsuna twitched embarrassedly. "What is CEDEF?"

Giotto smiled. "Ah, that's right, you don't know much about Vongola since your father always tried to make you stay away from any mafia activities." He proceed to explain what is CEDEF in the most simplest way he could, since the explanation was very complicated.

The five year old Tsuna doesn't understand half of what Giotto was saying but he knew something. The blonde guy who drank coffee in the morning, his name was Alaude and he was the one who created CEDEF.

"That's awesome!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I... Guess so?" Giotto scratched his head. Giotto then remembered why he was in the cake shop. "Say, we are here to eat cakes. So, order as much as you want, okay?"

Tsuna's smile widen when he heard the word, 'cake'. "Okay!"

* * *

_Click._ "We are bac- um, G?" Giotto noticed G looking very nervous and was walking left and right.

G looked at Giotto before rushing to his side. "Primo! I am so sorry! I could not stop them!"

Giotto blinked. He knew the moment G called him Primo instead of Giotto, something bad had happened. "Stop who?" He asked confusedly.

G bit his lips. "Daemon and Alaude! Daemon found out Alaude was reading Kaichou wa Maid-sama secretly and started to mock him! Alaude was very furious and now they are in town, fighting each other. Half of the town has been already destroyed!"

"H-Half?!" Giotto cried. "I do not know when Alaude started reading Maid-sama! but I had been only out for a while and half the town is already destroyed?!"

G nodded. "And because you didn't complete your paperwork yesterday and the day before, your stacks of paperwork is increased to 30."

Giotto blinked, registering what G said before wailing, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**At another side...**

A certain frog was abandoned in the cake shop.

"Now even Giotto-senpai forgotten about me." Fran murmured. "Oh well. Luckily, I stole stupid commander's credit card without him knowing." He was standing outside the cake store when he spotted his teacher, Daemon Spade, fighting with Alaude. Daemon was saying something about Alaude being a perverted alien or something.

"They must be talking about Kaichou wa Maid-sama." Fran said in his monotone voice. "Now that I mention it, I should go to the books store and buy the lastest volume of Maid-sama! using that stupid commander's credit card."

And thus, Fran ignored the fight behind him and went to find the nearest books store.

**I felt this chapter is a bit crappy... But nevertheless I am happy. XD **

**Wow, that rhymes. O_O **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review! :D (or follow/favorite :3)**


	7. Chapter 6

Shiroranzuki: HOLA MINNA!

Alaude: Hn.

Shiroranzuki: *sweatdrops* Uh... So, can you help me do the disclaimers?

Alaude: No.

Shiroranzuki: EH? QAQ

Alaude: You mentioned a certain pineapple in this chapter, so I will not say the disclaimers.

Shiroranzuki: B-But it is only for a moment! Pleaseeeeee?

Alaude: No.

Shiroranzuki: I will give you... *starts whispering to Alaude*

Alaude: ... Shiroranzuki does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Shiroranzuki: *mentally do a happy dance*

**THERE IS AN AUTHOR NOTE AFTER THIS CHAPTER (which every chapter has it). So I demmand you guys to read it! xD** ... If you want to.

**WARNING: DIALOGUES ARE EVERYWHERE.**

* * *

**I seek to be a Right Hand Man for Vongola Decimo, who survives to laugh side by side with the Boss. - Gokudera Hayato**

G was about to enter his bedroom when Giotto stopped him.

"G..." Giotto bit his lips. "You will be spending time with Tsuna tomorrow."

"... So what?" G had the urge of rolling his eyes.

"Uh..." Giotto nervously laughed. "J-Just reminding you?"

"Thanks." G secretly smiled to himself, Giotto cannot fool him, nah-uh,_ not_ at all.

Giotto blinked in confusion, but decided not to say anything. "Um... Good night, I guess." He said before leaving G alone.

G entered his bedroom and sighed._ Jesus, it's been 6 years since that incident happened... Wait, what day is tomorrow? Oh yea... Tuesday. Wait, Tuesday? God dammit..._

Yup, G was mentally prepared for the_ worst_ to come tomorrow.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- SMASH.

Strangely, at 7AM, G woke up, brush his teeth, had a quick shower and did whatever he had to do in the bathroom.

At 7:30AM, he exited his bedroom and walked to the living room and saw Knuckle... Looking _more_ extreme than usual and he was holding a microphone, a_ large_ TV was infront of him.

Preparing for the worst, G pluck in earplugs in his ears.

And that's when it happened.

Knuckle's _extreme_ horrible singing.

"SEKAAAAIII DEEE~ ICHI-BAN OHIME-SAMMMAAAA~?"

G groaned. A pair of earplugs is _never_ enough._ Wait... That song sounds very familiar..._

"SOU IU ATSUKAI KOKORO ETTTEEEEEE~?"

**Snap.**

G started to sweat when he heard the snapping sound._ As a Miku fan, he is definitely not going to be happy with Knuckle's choice of song for this week._

"KKKYYYYYOOOOKUGEEEEENNNN!" Knuckle sort of finished the first verse with his loudest voice.

"KKNNUUUUCCCCKKKKLLLEEEEE!" The scary Giotto appeared out of nowhere and yelled as he grabbed a nearby innocent table and threw it at Knuckle.

And of course, Knuckle broke the innocent table by punching it, causing the table to break into a million pieces.

Rest In Peace, innocent table who happened to be right beside Giotto.

"GIOTTO! EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING! I SEE YOU ARE EXTREMELY READY TO BOX WITH ME!" Knuckle yelled enthusiastically.

G started to sweatdropped when Knuckle said that and quickly fled away... Just in time before the poor living room was being destroyed.

_Every Tuesday is a bad day..._ G thought while trying to dodge some random stuff that happened to fly towards his direction seriously, not noticing a certain Tuna right infront of him... And thus they crashed into one another.

"O-Ouch... Wha- Oh, it's you, kiddo." Of course, G bumped into Tsuna, who woke up because of Knuckle's singing...

"U-um... What is happening?" Tsuna asked.

"Something..." G trailed off when he saw a chair flying towards Tsuna in a very, very fast manner. He quickly ran towards Tsuna and shielded him, his body was preparing for the impact.

But it didn't happened.

"Ahahaha~ I knew the moment I heard Knuckle singing 'The World Is Mine', something bad would happen." Of course, it's none other than Asari Ugetsu, who used his katana and sliced the chair into two.

Poor chair.

"T-Thank you..." Tsuna squeaked out.

"Che. Be more careful next time and do not go near the living room every Tuesday, kiddo." G said before ruffling Tsuna's hair.

Asari blinked.

Tsuna blinked.

"'Kiddo'?" They both echoed, blinking at G.

...

...

...

...

...

"DONT STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!" G yelled. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH CALLING THIS KID 'KIDDO'!"

_Oh yea, it must because that G used to call Gokudera 'kiddo'._ Asari smiled at that memory._ And when Gokudera turned 4, he started yelling G for calling him 'kiddo'._

"AND STOP SMILING LIKE SOME..." G paused, thinking of the correct word. "... Some clown!"

"Ahaha~" Asari laughed at G's comment. "Today is such a..."

* * *

"... Good day? Like hell." G grumbled as Giotto started to apologize profusely for destroying half the mansion.

"Were you trying to complete all the paperwork yesterday?" G asked.

"... Even though _he_ is not here, _he_ called me yesterday and _forced_ me to complete the whole 30 stacks by yesterday." Giotto pouted, then he started to cry animatedly. "And _he_ told me if I don't complete it, _he_ would ground me from watching anime and would make me do paperwork for a whole month!"

G raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Just then, Asari entered Giotto's room... With another stack of papers. "Ahaha~ It seems you got yourself in trouble."

Giotto groaned. "Another one? I cannot take it anymore."

"Actually..." Asari trailed off as Tsuna entered the room... His hands holding another stack.

And this time, Giotto fainted.

"GIOTTO!" G cried as he shook Giotto, trying to wake him up. "OI, GIOTTO! I WILL STEAL YOUR MIKU... No, I WILL EVEN STEAL ERZA AWAY IF YOU DO-"

"WHO DARE TO STEAL MY ERZA SHALL FACE HIS CONSEQUENCES!" Giotto suddenly shot up and (accidentally) punched someone... Which is G.

Giotto blinked for a moment at the fainted G. "Oops..."

* * *

**Later...**

Giotto, G, Asari and Tsuna went to the dining hall after Giotto was forced to played Osu! for 2 hours. No HDWM, no cheating. It was fun to play that game, but when it comes to your hands...

"A-Anyway, aren't you suppose to spend time with Tsuna today?" Giotto asked.

"Che. I know that." G scoffed. "So where do you want to go, kid?"

Tsuna blinked. He started to tilt his head and frowned.

"Are you sure this kid isn't a hideyoshi?" G murmured, enough for Giotto and Asari to hear.

"..." Giotto went silent. "Tsuna can't be a half girl..."

"Ahahaha~ So you guys watched Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu?" Asari grinned. "Maybe if Hideyoshi is fully a gir-"

"DON'T GO THERE!" Giotto and G yelled.

Asari started to laugh and of course, Tsuna was confused, but he was too focused on thinking a place...

"Kokuyo Land." Tsuna finally said.

...

...

...

...

...

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO THERE?!" Giotto and G cried at Tsuna.

"U-Uh... My papa used to bring me... There?" Tsuna explained.

"Tsuna, we cannot go there! In Kokuyo Land, there will be an evil pineapple king waiting for you!" G cried.

"And he will kidnap you!" Giotto finished.

"... Eh?" Tsuna blinked confusedly. "Pineapple king? As in... Someone who controls over pineapple?"

Asari grinned. "Ahaha~ You can say that."

Giotto and G facepalmed but decided not to comment anything.

"Nufufufu~ Do not speak rudely of my brother." Daemon said as he suddenly appeared behind Tsuna.

"HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed and quickly ran towards the nearest person and hid behind him... Of course, it was Giotto. G was like... One or two centimeters further away from him.

"O-Oi..." Giotto sweatdropped and faced Daemon. "Daemon! Don't just scare Tsuna like that!"

Daemon smirked. "Nufufufu~ I am not here to argue with you. I am here to ask you to do me a favor."

"Uhh... How about no?" Giotto nervously laughed. Daemon asking him to do him a favor is _never_ good.

"It will not involve any scythes or blood... Really. Nufufufu~" Daemon assured Giotto.

Giotto sweatdropped and decided to trust Daemon... Just for this time. "S-So what is it...?"

"Nufufufu~ I want you..." Daemon began, while smirking and Giotto started to shrink. "... To buy me a big computer."

Giotto blinked. "... Eh?"

G raised his eyebrows. "Hah?!"

Asari confusedly look at Daemon. "Why would you need another computer?"

"C... Compuwer?" Tsuna blinked.

Giotto sweatdropped. "No... It is com-piu-ter."

Tsuna stared at Giotto confusedly. "Computer?"

Giotto grinned at Tsuna and petted his head. "That's right!"

"I am sorry to disturbed your... 'Moments' together." Daemon cleared his throat. "Nufufufu~ So will you buy one for me?"

"Why?" Giotto asked curiously. "I bought you one a week ago."

Daemon smirked. "Nufufufu~ That handcuffman 'arrested' my computer to death after knowing that I killed more titans than him."

G facewalled. "Just for that... We had to buy another freaking computer..."

Giotto thought for a moment. " I will... If you help me with something."

Daemon raised his eyebrows. "Oya? And that is?"

"Giotto, you cannot be serious. That computer we bought cost a ton!" G protested. "He can just use his mist attribute to fix it, right?! Oi, Giotto!"

"I want you to..." Giotto ignored G. "To think of a place G and Tsuna can spend time together!"

"HHAAAHHH?!" G screamed.

Asari grinned at that idea. "That's a good idea!"

Daemon looked confused for a moment before smirking. "Ahh... That spending-time-with-this-kid thingy, huh. Nufufufu~ That's a good deal."

"G-Giotto... You seriously cannot be serious..." G stammered.

Giotto evilly smirked. "Oh G, I am seriously serious."

... And all hell break loose.

* * *

**Somewhere (over the rainbow~)**

"What do you say, kora?!" A male cried out on his phone, he wore a pair of black army boots and a camouflage bandana around his head. "B-But! Lal and I are doing military training now, kora!"

A woman with blue hair and wore a brown tank top, tight blue shorts and a tan cape raised her eyebrows. "Oi, Colonello. Who are you speaking with?"

Colonello bit his lips. "Lal... It's Giotto, kora. He said G and Iemitsu's son are coming over here now. He told us to keep an eye on them just in case that lackey comes and do something stupid."

Lal widen her eyes. "Hold on a second... Who's son is coming?!"

* * *

**Back to a certain brunette and a red tak- I mean, red headed man.**

"We are finally here..." G groaned as he and Tsuna stepped out of the cruise ship.

"Mafia Land! Mafia Land!" Tsuna squealed, as if he is some fangi... No, as if he is some _fanboy_. After all, this is _the _Mafia Land, the ranked first out of 254 theme parks... According to Wikipedia.

G sweatdropped. "So... Where do you wanna go?"

Tsuna immediately pointed at the direction... Where the roller coaster was. "I want to try that!"

"No!" G _almost_ immediately yelled. Tsuna gave him a sad face. "E-Eh? Why?"

G had a horrible experience with that roller coaster (along with some other people) and he did not want to repeat that experience again. But as a man who has pride, G did not said that out and thought of a reason instead. "Well... You are too short to sit on it. So you need to be until a certain height, then you will be able to sit on it."

Thankfully, Tsuna bought G's reason. But it's true that with Tsuna's height, he would not be able to sit on the roller coaster.

_So in the end, I did not lie at all! I was just stating the truth!_ G proudly smirked.

So, G and Tsuna went to different attractions, not including the roller coaster and some other _certain _rides and they had lots of fun and their bond got stronger... Until they spotted some _certain _people. They were hanging around a snack stall.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped, immediately recognizing some of the people. "It's that frog guy and that 'ushishishi' guy!"

"Ushishishi~ Who dare to call me th-" The blonde male who was trying to pick a cotton candy seriously, Belphegor, looked up. "Oh, it's you... And that red takoyaki."

"I AM NOT A TAKOYAKI, YOU FREAK!" G yelled and Bel stuck up his tongue, much to G's annoyance.

"Bel-senpai, you should remember that there is a kid here. You should be setting up a good exam-" _Thuck. _"Ouch, Bel-senpai. You mean old fallen prin-" _Thuck. Thuck. Thuck. _The frog guy, Fran, got his hat with a few knives.

"Shut up. The prince do whatever he wants." Bel frowned.

"... Whatever." Fran started to take the knives out and tossed the knives at random directions. "Stupid knives."

Bel gave a deadly smirk. "You idiot..." He started to take out more knives and started to chase after Fran, who immediately ran away (instead of disappearing so he can get some amusement(?) after seeing Bel's deadly smirk.

G sweatdropped but remembered Tsuna seemed to know them and faced him. "Do you know them?"

Tsuna nodded and told G about the previous day when Giotto brought him to the cake shop.

G twitched. "That idiot... He did not tell me Varia is back. I was planning to kill them too."

"Kill?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? Kill?" G blinked, before realizing he was with a kid and started to laugh nervously. "I-I mean! 'Kill' means 'play'! I-I was planning to play with them... Hahaha..."

"So you mean... If I want to kill with you, that's mean I want to play with you?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"A-Ahaha... Y-yes..." G stammered before his mind went crazy. _WHAT THE HELL AM I TEACHING HIM? THAT SOUNDS SO FREAKING WRONG!_

Thus, G and Tsuna went to 'kill' other attractions... Not knowing a couple was watching them and a very idiotic lackey (according to Colonello) was planning to invade Mafia Land...

Hey, that sounds quite familiar.

**This chapter... I feel this is quite crappy. xD Again, I am still satisfied that I managed to finish this chapter despite me being super laz- Okay, I lied, I was too focused on playing Osu! and I was supposed to finish this chapter by 1st October... Oh well. If you any of you readers still planned to continue reading this story, thanks for that. :D**

**I know, you guys will be like, "WHY DID YOU STOP THERE?! I DEMAND ANSWERS, KORA! *takes out guns*" **

**I wanted to do 2 birthday chapters before 15th October... And I felt this is quite impossible, thus I stopped here so that I can try to finish them. **

**BUT THERE IS A CHANCE I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO COMPLETE THEM BEFORE SOME _CERTAIN _PEOPLE'S BIRTHDAY. That means I am quite doomed... The Varia and the 1st and 10th Vongola Guardians and Reborn himself will come haunting me for the rest of my life. **

**Wish me luck, guys~ xD**

**(P.S. If you don't know whose birthday(s) are come soon, go check the Wiki~ Wait, you must at least know the awesome hitman and the hawt Decimo's birthday dates, right?! ... Nah, just go check the Wiki if you don't know.)**

**P.S.S. I feel that Tsuna is more open to G than with Giotto right now... Don't worry! The bond between Tsuna and Giotto will grow stronger too as the time pass by~**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XD**


	8. The Very Late Xanxus's Birthday Chapter

**15/10/2013 : You can kill me after reading this chapter. xD**

* * *

**WARNING: This is definitely rated T chapter. BUT! If you are a big fan of Xanxus, I know you can't just leave this chapter alone. :D I would have promise you that I would try to lessen the word 'fuck' if only Xanxus and Squalo listen to me. T^T**

Shiroranzuki: Ugh... My head hurts. ==

Xanxus: Hn. Then stop writing, you little scum.

Shiroranzuki: I AM NOT LITTLE! QAQ AND I AM WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY, BE HAPPY!

Xanxus: Whatever, trash.

Shiroranzuki: So, uh...?

Xanxus: No. That fucking scum will do it.

Squalo: VVVOOOOIII! BECAUSE IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY, I WILL DO IT JUST THIS ONCE! SHIRORANZUKI DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND SHE WILL NEVER OWN IT BECAUSE SHE IS TOO SHITTY TO OWN IT.

Shiroranzuki: What the?! THAT'S SOOOO MEAN, SQU-CHAN! QAQ XAN-KUN, KILL HIM!

Xanxus: Fucking scum. *throws wine glass at Squalo*

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! YOU SHITTY BOSS, WHY ARE YOU ON SIDES WITH HER?! AND DON'T CALL ME 'SQU-CHAN'!

_Due to the violence and gore that is happening right now, we will start the chapter. :D_

* * *

**Regardless of our internal strife, in times of Crisis, when we are attacked by scumbags from the outside... We, the Vongola, are always as one! - Xanxus**

**XANXUS**

It was an any ordinary day for our beloved Xanxus. I mean it.

Going to Vongola School... Seeing little shitty scums (That's what he called them)... It's definitely an ordinary day for him. He is gonna walk around the school and see Alaude's brother biting people to death... Daemon's brother playing a prank on Alaude's little brother and his sister following him little some puppy... G's cousin blowing shit up with his dynamites, Asari's half brother laughing like an idiot and making G's cousin pissed off, Knuckle's cousin being extreme and asking every person he met to join the boxing club, the old geezer checking on him to make sure he is doing his job, his shitty group being assholes again... And Xanxus? Well, he is gonna eat some good quality meat in his office and if the quality isn't the quality he wanted... He would kill the person who is nearest to him and would go to his 'I am killing you because the quality of the meat isn't good enough, you shitty scum' mode. And of course, the person who always get killed first when Xanxus is in that mode is Levi. I am sure you know why.

_And that shitty Marshmallow guy._ Xanxus snorted when he thought of him. That Marshmallow guy would take some money - _More like steal, though _- from the school's funds and would waste them on marshmallows. _And he is only about what? 9 years old!_

Let's don't forget about about the new student, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_That fucking Iemitsu's son._ Xanxus thought. He would thought Iemitsu's son would be some guy like him, being lazy and being... Well, shitty. He did not expect that scum to look like that idiotic trash, Giotto. And that pissed him off.

_Giotto... _Xanxus gritted his teeth. _The scum that doesn't take his work as a Mafia boss seriously. _Xanxus thought that a Mafia boss would have to be serious as hell in whatever he do, and would show the pride he has. But this idiotic trash... He is _different_. Ah, of course, he created Vongola Famiglia in order to protect the people. But that does not mean that trash should act like he is some 5 year old boy! But of course, whenever it's time to be serious, Giotto would be serious.

_"To see innocent people hurt by those mafiosi... And what scientists from Estraneo Famiglia did to them... I had decided from then on I will create a vigilante organization to protect them... To change the world, to change the ways of the Mafia. And because my friends are always by my side... I was able to make the world what it is today. Xanxus, would you join me? Join me, to continue changing the world and... To protect our loves one." _

Xanxus scoffed as he remembered what Giotto said when they battled each other. Don't ask the author why they were battling each other, it was supposed to be some past story that she would tell you guys later... Which, of course, she does not know when is 'later'.

While thinking of the past events, Xanxus did not notice he was now right in front of his office until he _almost_ hit the office door... Due to the fact that someone opened the door for him.

Before Xanxus could say something, he was way _beyond _shock when he saw his office. "My... Fucking... Office."

Instead of the ordinary white plain wall that any ordinary office walls would have, the wall was decorated with... Many _certain person _figures and merchandises.

Okay, maybe today isn't an ordinary day anymore.

Lussuria popped up out of nowhere and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOSS~!"

Xanxus did not move, too shock to move his mouth.

Squalo popped up behind Xanxus's desk. "VOOOOOIII! LUSSURIA, YOUR PLAN FAILED!"

Levi was the next to appear. "Oh, boss is not moving an inch! I think he is feeling too happy to even say something!"

Belphegor and Fran were the last to appear. "Ushishishi~ Baka. Boss is shock because we just revealed his darkest secret. And it's all your fault for stalking boss to much, idiot." Belphegor snickered.

Levi twitched. "N-No! I am sure boss is happy! Right, boss?" He turned to the still-not-moving Xanxus.

"... I think for once I agreed what Bel-senpai said, Levi-senpai. He even said," Fran tried to do his Xanxus-voice, "My..." Fran stopped for a moment. "Since there might be some underage readers reading this story, I think we should do a flashback instead, Bel-senpai."

"Hah? What are you talking about, idiotic frog?" Belphegor frowned in confusion.

Ignoring him, Fran created an illusion of a television and put it infront of you. Then there was a replay.

_Before Xanxus could say something, he was way beyond shock when he saw his office. "My... Fucking... Office." _

"See, Levi-senpai? Boss was shock when he saw his office," Fran commented.

Squalo scoffed. "Hmph. I knew finding out that Xanxus loves Kotori Itsuka is a fucking bad idea."

"It's a sad thing Mammon only helped us on decorating boss's room and cannot join in the fun!" Lussuria pouted.

Belphegor snorted. "More like _it _knows that boss will kill us all when we knew his secret, so _it _escaped. That bastard."

"VOOOOIII! THAT FUCKING TRAITOR! I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Squalo yelled out in anger.

"What..." Everyone froze when they heard Xanxus's pissed off voice. "... Did you shitty scums... Do to my office?"

Belphegor moved back a step and frowned. "Not good... Fran!"

"Aye aye, Bel-senpai." And with that, Belpheor and Fran disappeared, leaving Squalo, Levi and Lussuria alone with the scary Xanxus.

The next thing that happened next? Gory came and blood was everywhere.

Especially Levi. Since he was the one that figure out Xanxus's secret.

I don't think _even_ Levi is able to handle a scary Xanxus.

If you are from the Scouting Legions, please don't kill me. I am a big fan of Levi and I was just trying to say some lame joke.

* * *

Xanxus sighed as he opened the door to his house... _Finally, another fucking day had ended._

Of course, he knew today was his birthday. But he wanted to enjoy his half day leave. He opened his room's window and _smiled_ a _little_. _No scums, no trashes. Just a peaceful-_

**SPPPPAAAAATTTTT!**

_-Day... _

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Xanxus yelled (almost screamed, though) as red... Wait, red? It looked like... Blood? Splattering over his room wall...

Xanxus just stood there in shock, not moving at all, as if he is some stone statue. After a while, he widen his eyes as he realized that someone actually put a message with blood... On his freaking wall!

"Meet us at the Vongola Headquarters for dinner. Primo will be waiting for you. -Daemon Spade _(insert a heart shape here[**Don't do it, you will freak out.**_** xD**_])"_

...

...

...

...

...

"I AM SO GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, GIODIOTA!"

* * *

"... Xanxus is so gonna kill me!" Giotto wailed when Daemon said he had finished sending the note to Xanxus... With blood.

Daemon smirked. "Nufufufu~ This dinner will not complete even with Xanxus... After all, with him, we need a small amount of blood splattering around, don't you think so, Giotto?" However, Giotto ignored Daemon and continued to wail.

"... But, don't you think celebrating Reborn and Tsuna's birthday with Xanxus is a bit too early?" G asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Alaude looked at the ground, frowning. "Giotto said we had to go to Namimori for a mission on the 12th and will come back on the 16th. The Varia and the Arcobaleno will take care of him. He said he cannot postpone the mission either."

Asari grinned. "Ahahaha~ That's the longest you had spoke." But soon, he frowned too. "I really hope we can celebrate Tsuna's 5th fifth birthday on his actual day... Not like Reborn cared whether we celebrate his birthday on his actual day or not, since he only wanted espresso for his birthday. But Tsuna... It would be our first time celebrating his birthday and yet..."

The atmosphere tensed.

Knuckle frowned at Asari. "Oi, Asari, you are extremely as OOC as Alaude."

Giotto sadly smiled. "Tsuna said it is okay since we are still celebrating his birthday."

Daemon just smirked, but the Vongola guardians all knew- It was a fake one. Lampo just grimaced.

Knuckle looked at his comrades. They all look too OOC... It's not like as if they are not celebrating Tsuna's birthday, right? And soon, he could not take it anymore. "EEEEXXXXXTTTTTTRRRRREEEEMMMMMMEEEE!" He yelled as loud as he can, making his comrades flinched at his loudness."I EXTREMELY DON'T GET YOU GUYS! IT'S NOT LIKE WE ARE EXTREMELY NOT CELEBRATING HIS BIRTHDAY! YOU GUYS ARE JUST EXTREMELY TOO TIRED OR SOMETHING JUST WHY YOU GUYS THINK LIKE THAT! GO AND EXTREMELY SLEEP!"

Giotto sweatdropped. And just before anyone could say another word, a vending machine came flying to Giotto's direction and crashed him... In a very cool slow motion way.

"GIOTTO!" All his guardians cried in shock (except for Alaude and Daemon, of course).

"IT IS JUST LIKE AS IF GIODIOTA IS IZAYA AND THAT PERSON WHO THREW THE VENDING MACHINE IS SHIZUO!" Lampo cried.

"IDIOTA! GIOTTO IS NOT LIKE IZAYA AND HE WILL NEVER WILL!" G yelled at Lampo.

"GIIIIIOOOOOTTTTTTTOOOOOO!" G, Asari and Lampo froze at that voice. _THAT VARIA GUY WHO KEPT ON EATING STEAK IS HERE!_

Daemon looked confused for a second before smirking widely. _That plan worked. Nufufufu~_

**Right... You can kill me now. .-. **

**This was supposed to be a combined chapter for Xanxus, Reborn and Tsuna's birthdays. But I guess I kind of fail too, huh? *cries at a corner* **

**So, you guys got two options now... One is either you want me to continue this birthday chapter and write Reborn's and Tsuna's parts, or you want me to continue the story, OR you want me to write Byakuran's birthday chapter.**

**Wait, that's three. Oh well. **

**I AM SERIOUSLY SORRY FOR NOT COMPLETING THIS CHAPTER. I WASN'T FEELING MOTIVATED. I mean it. T^T**

**You can scold me for all you want. QAQ**


End file.
